User talk:Massousa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:C KT Risen Djeserit.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 03:19, March 16, 2010 Prices on Clothing Items Hi, I'm just making sure that the item prices you are putting on pages are from within the last two weeks, since KingsIsle changed all the sell prices for items in that time. :) Please let me know on my talk page, since we are in the process of deleting all sale prices from all pages to reset them. If the prices are from within the last two weeks, then I will contact people to not have them deleted. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 03:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Templates for clothing Hi there, The Clothing Template has been retired for a couple months now. You can go to Creating New Pages for a list of all the active templates, All Clothing, Athames, Rings, and Wands go into the Item Template. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 04:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) And could you please answer my previous message? Temporary Block until you read your messages Hi, since you continue to make edits using old templates that we will have do undo and since you won't answer my question about your sale values that we may have to undo, the admins have decided to place a temporary block on your account in the hope that it will prompt you to read your messages and reply. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 04:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Howdy ErinEmeraldflame, I'm not sure how to talk on your page with a block in place. Hopefully you'll see this. Prices quoted are from 2-3 days ago. The template for items I'm using is from the guide. Is there another somewhere or some sort of style guide for item pages? Thanks and let me know. Massousa 05:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ok, thanks very much :) I hope you understand our concern about the pricing, since its a big job to delete all the old prices. And for the pages, all the templates are in the Wiki How To section under Creating New Pages. That page explains lots about them. I'm not sure which guide you are referring to? I was pretty sure that I already changed all that information on the Wiki... Can you post the link on my talk page if it is still there? Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 05:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Editing Issues First, don't worry about asking questions :), improving people's ability at the Wiki saves us time. Ok, for renaming, its a page moving procedure, though its often best to ask an admin to do it, because we're the only ones who can delete the old pages if they end up still being there. I took care of the shoes. Regarding the two robe pages, I did notice but hadn't fixed it yet. And since only admins can delete... It's done too. And finally, the separate vendor sell prices were eliminated from the template, its just buy prices for vendors, and high sell vs low sell now. ErinEmeraldflame 06:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Image is fine now It probably just needed time for some reason to get fully uploaded, sometimes images on Wikia are weird that way. I hit edit and save and it was fine. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 15:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) lowbuy and highbuy from vendors Hey there, the lowbuy and highbuy values should just be those from the vendor if the item is sold by a vendor. I only bring this up because the Haskarr's Barbarish Tunic values look really far apart and I didn't think they were that far apart after the dye price decreased recently... I could be wrong? Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 03:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Prices stuff As it stands right now, if there's a normal vendor (Not Bazaar) the buy prices are just the range of cost for the item, for clothes that's the full range based upon the color it costs, which has a greatly reduced range compared to old prices because of KingsIsle's massive pricing changes for all items. The sale prices are just the highest and lowest it can be sold for, bazaar or vendor. ErinEmeraldflame 05:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators